Please Be Mine Tonight
by katriane018
Summary: Bella loved Edward so long. He only see her as his high school rival,  his step-sister. Edward is about to marry Tanya.  What will Bella do to stop  Edward from marrying Tanya? - My first fanfic, please be kind. M for Lemons


*** **I've adjusted some things when I re-read it but it's still the same story. Second part is almost done and I'm sorry for the late update.**

Disclaimer: As always, SM owns the characters but the story is all mine.

_**BPOV**_

_**Present**_

I look at him at the eye. The green-eyed God is looking at me as well. I felt the familiar butterflies at my stomach at his gaze.

"Edward," I said. "You have to know I never intended to tell Tanya about-"

"But why Bella? Why?" He cut me off. I can see at his Adonis-like face that he's really, really mad at me. "Why did you have to tell Tanya about what happened last week? You know it was a mistake. You and I... We're both drunk-"

"Stop! I know, okay? But you don't have to shove it to my face!" I cried. I'm trying to fight the tears back but I can't. "I wanted to steal you away from Tanya. She's a whore!" Then I whispered, "I've loved and wanted you for so long"

There. I dropped the bomb.

He looked at me like he didn't know me. I can see anger in his eyes. It hurt me... a lot. I never told him about my feelings. For the longest time, I've kept it all by myself. Alice and Rosalie knew nothing about it. I guess they have some idea but never really asked me about it.

Edward sighed. "You know, Bella? You're the most selfish brat I've ever known!" He screamed and stormed out of my room.

I couldn't blame him though...

I ruined his engagement.

_**Flashback**_

My mom died when I was three due to cancer. I barely remember her but I love her. She was a great wife and mother.

When I was growing up, my dad Charlie wasn't much around since he has a business to take care of. I was literally raised by hundreds of nannies. No one stayed for long because I gave them a hard time. I'm a rich, naughty brat, you know. Charlie tolerated me since he knew he couldn't take care of me.

I was just fifteen when Charlie introduced me to Elizabeth. She seems nice but hey, I don't want someone to replace mom. Whenever Elizabeth comes to our home to visit, I never stayed where she and Charlie stays. Few weeks later, he announced that they're engaged. It was then that I threw a huge tantrum, saying bad things to her. For the first time in my life, Dad got mad at me. He said I was the biggest disappointment in his life. He immediately apologized saying he didn't mean to say it but I already ran back to my room. I cried rivers for that.

It was only when I was seventeen when Charlie married Elizabeth. He kinda 'gave' Elizabeth and me a few years to get along with each other. She tried but I really didn't bother. I just tolerated seeing her before, trying to be civil with her. Now that they're married, it's a different story. I'm not just going to see her all the time; she's going to be my 'new mother'.

_Arggh._

Did I mention that she's the mother of Edward? Edward the love of my life? And I'm going to be siblings with him.

_Another arggh._

Edward Cullen is the bane of my existence... ehem, not much really. You see, though I'm a spoiled brat, I'm also Miss Forks. Meaning, I excel at academics, sports and beauty pageants. Yes, I'm literally _Miss_ _Forks_. People want to get close to me because of my beauty, body, brains, and wealth. I have it all, as they say. That's why a lot of people _love and hate_ me.

I was enjoying my _Creme de la Creme_ status when Edward came along. Elizabeth and Edward moved from Chicago to Forks. I'm not really a gossip but in a small town like Forks, you'll know everyone's dirty laundry. Apparently, she was 'caught' by her boss' wife doing something with him, which I really don't want to know. The pharmacy she worked at Chicago decided to still keep her, due to lack of evidence and bad record, and transfer her here in Forks.

Ehem, back to Edward, well let me just start by saying he's _the_ Mister Forks. Meaning, he also excel at academics, sports and he is very good-looking. He's like God's gift to women. Literally. He has that distinct bronze hair which looks like he got out of the bed, strong jaw, kissable lips, sexy body (I saw him take his shirt off once at the field), and those eyes. _Oohh._

When I met him at school the first time, I knew I had a crush on him. My heart must've skipped beating when he walked in front of me at the cafeteria. Then I realized, he didn't even stop to say 'HI'. Hell, he didn't even look at me. Miss Isabella Marie Swan was never ignored. I was mad!

Days passed, and I feel like I am nothing. All I could hear people talking about was Edward. It was like, "Edward's so good, Edward's so handsome, and Edward's this and that". Suddenly my status being _the best_ was demoted to _second best_. Alice said before if I became less bitchy and snobby, people might like me more. Unlike Edward who's everyone's friend.

I started to hate Edward. Well not really, because I really like him, but then again he always ignores me so I'll stick to the hate part a bit. I always give him the I'm-better-than-you stare whenever he pass. He just gives me a smirk every time.

We had a 'silent competition' all throughout the semester. See, he's also on most of my classes. I make sure I got better grades than him. Sometimes I lose, sometimes I win. Every day, I look forward to outbest him. I think he feels the same about our little competition. Even though we don't speak, I just know it.

One time, after a heated debate about Politics in one of our classes, he approached me. I usually stay behind after the bell rang since I have a lot of things to put back on my bag. _Much of my obsessive-compulsiveness._ He must have notice this so when I looked up, after keeping my things, he's in front of me.

Edward looked at me thoroughly and said in a tender voice, "Bella, why do you hate me so much?"

I was shocked with his boldness to ask this. "I don't have any idea of what you're talking about," I said and walked passed him. When I was at the door, I looked back at him; he's still staring at me with that strange look.

From that time on, I never tried hard again to compete with him. He must have notice since I never participated in class more. I still maintained my grades and all, it's just that I let him excel in the classes I know he's better than me and I think he's doing the same.

When our parents started dating, it became more awkward than what it was. He tried to talk about me about it but I just snapped at him since I'm also mad at my dad. We avoided each other like plague but I still kept looking at him from afar. I know he's a good guy since I can see the way he treats his friends. I know he's kind since I saw him gave a homeless guy money when I usually walk passed the same guy. Every day of secretly glancing at him made me realize that I'm falling for him. Which I really _hate_ since I have to hate his mom for stealing my dad. I'm torn.

This is why I'm throwing a fit now. Today's the day that Elizabeth and Edward will move in to our house. It's really not practical for them as dad said, to keep their apartment when our house is too big for all of us.

I groaned. Dad asked me to meet them downstairs but here I am in my room. I don't want to face them. Knowing Edward will now live at the next room. Can it be more awkward that it is now?

"Isabella Swan, get your ass down here!" dad shouted. When dad uses this tone, I better not argue with him so I went out of my bed. For a minute, I glanced at my mirror if I looked okay. Did I mention even though I don't want to meet them formally now as a family, I still dressed to impress Edward?

_Shit_, I told myself. _Remember you hate Edward. Hate Edward. Hate Edward. Hate Edward._

I went down our grand staircase and I saw him looking at me intently at the bottom of the stairs. I got lost at his stare so I didn't notice I miss my step. I fell and landed my bottom hard on the floor. I cursed.

Edward leaned down to get me up. When he touched my waist to raise me, I swear, I felt sparks there. I looked at him and I got lost again on those green-eyes. Dad and Elizabeth came in from getting their luggage out of the car so I broke from his hypnotizing eyes.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Bella fell from the stairs. She fell on the floor" Edward said.

Dad laughed hard. "Always Bella," he said. "Clumsy and accident-prone" Elizabeth joined him laughing. Edward chuckled.

I blushed and pouted. "Hey, don't laugh there. You were the one who shouted hurrying me down here!' Edward looked at me and raised his brow. He knew I was in no hurry to go down since I was just staring at him. I ignored him. "What do you want Dad? I'm doing some assignments."

Dad frowned. "I want you to join us for dinner, Bella. Didn't I tell you Liz and Edward is moving in today?"

I pretend to smack my forehead. "Gosh, Dad. Forgotten it. I got lost in my homework."

"Well just join us for dinner now and you can do it later. You can even ask Edward to help you out with it. You know Edward, right? You met at school?" I never really got introduced to Edward formally before but Charlie knew we belong to the same year and class.

"No, thanks," I said flatly. "I'm almost done anyway. If you'll excuse me, I'll ask Heidi to serve dinner."

Later at dinner, Dad, Elizabeth and Edward talked about school. I kept mum all the time. Dad was used to me like that and besides I don't want to join them about their conversation. It's the same talk I've heard at school anyway. Edward this, Edward that. I glanced at Edward briefly and sighed. We're now living at one roof. The realization just struck me.

The next days passed, Edward and I still don't talk to each other at home or even at school. The whole school knew about what happened about our parents and a lot of girls are now asking me to help them out with Edward. _Like I'm going to do that!_

Alice and Rosalie thought I'm just bitching about my dad being stolen from me but I'm already over that. Elizabeth, since I see her almost 24/7, is not hard to like. She's very nice once you know her. I just don't show her I really like her. All my frustration lately is due to Edward.

He is dating Tanya Denali.

Tanya Denali was _the second best_ after me and before Edward arrived at Forks. She's bright, she's great with musical instruments (something I tried but didn't get lucky) and I hate to admit it, she's a blonde bombshell. She's my runner up at the Miss Forks pageant, what the heck. And people say she's sugar and spice and everything nice. I hate her for that and I hate her for 'stealing' Edward.

It started when I accidentally bumped Tanya in the cafeteria. Being snobby and all, I ignored her. When I walked at my table, I saw Edward helped her and looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun. I was boiling mad that point. Edward then looked at me with a creased on his forehead.

Next days, I saw them hanging out at the cafeteria. I even saw them at the library. One time at the mall, I saw them dining and Edward was kissing her. I cried. I cried and cried. I didn't even know how I got home safe after driving with tears flooding my eyes. I was broken-hearted.

Edward introduced Tanya to my dad and Liz. Everyone seems to be happy about the new 'couple'. I have to put my strong face on every time she visits Edward at home. I really couldn't afford to breakdown in front of them. It hurts like hell.

Alice and Rosalie, my other best girlfriend, notice that I looked hell after nights of crying over Edward. They tried to ask me but I just told them I hate seeing my dad and Liz happy. They understood as they thought I'm still mad at Charlie marrying Liz. They tried to cheer me up with countless of sleepovers and makeovers. We even scheduled our bi-weekly shopping to a weekly basis. Though it helped me a bit, I was still lonely inside.

It was then that I met Jacob Black. Jacob was from the reservation near Forks. My girlfriends and I went to La Push for a day at the beach. Jacob came to me and introduced himself. We talked and talked but when he touched my hand, I haven't felt the spark I felt when Edward touched me. I liked him enough to give him my address and number as he told me he'll visit me.

Apparently, Charlie knew who Jacob is as he's friend with Jacob's dad, Billy. Jacob was the only guy dad allowed to visit me since I started getting love letters thru the mail when I was twelve. I really like Jacob, but not as much how I like/love Edward Cullen. Sigh.

Jacob and I became a couple after a month. He made me laugh, he made me smile and I was happy. I look at him more as a best friend than a boyfriend. If I could only tell my heart to love Jacob instead of Edward.

Time passed like a breeze. It was graduation. I was headed for UW and Edward was headed to Dartmouth. We'll be miles apart and I'm going to miss him terribly. I'm still with Jacob and things are going great but I can't deny whom my heart desires. It still hurts me to look at him since he's also still with Tanya.

We had a party after the ceremony. I had a great time even though Jacob couldn't come since his dad was sick. Did I mention it was also great because Tanya wasn't around?

I was cleaning up the house after the party when Edward came and helped me. I didn't remember who started to talk first but once we started to talk, we couldn't stop. All those years of silence between us are like, gone and we talked everything that happened between the years. Edward was smiling and I got lost in his smile. Damn, those kissable lips. He must've notice I became quiet so he looked up from the dishes he's wiping. He stared at me as well. I don't know what was it but I swear, I saw longing and desire on those eyes. He touched my cheek and lowered his head. I know he's going to kissed me. I closed my eyes and waited for him.

Then I heard the most annoying voice in the world. Tanya.

"Honey, I'm back! Where are you?" Tanya screamed.

I immediately moved away from Edward. Just seconds later Tanya found us on the kitchen. She looked at us but then went to embraced and kissed Edward. I was instantly jealous. I tried to smile.

"Well, it seems you'll be okay now by yourself Edward. I'll go ahead and sleep now. Bye!" I didn't wait for his response. I ran upstairs and cried.

We haven't had the time to talk again after that with all the preparations for college. I was bound to drive my way to Seattle that day since I have to settle at my apartment there. Charlie and Liz put the luggage at the car. I haven't seen Edward so I probably won't get a chance to say goodbye to him.

_Great, _I said to myself. _I'm going to college and all I'm thinking is how much I'm gonna miss Edward and not Jake. _

Jake and I are okay with me off to college while he stays at his Dad to take care of him. We agreed that he'll visit me from time to time. I wasn't really looking forward to that. Although it's best to still stay with him as he needs me as much I need him. Not for love, but for companionship.

I was driving myself near the 'Thanks for coming to Forks' sign when I noticed Edward. I pulled over seeing he's waving at me to stop. He took the seat at the passenger side. He looked sad although who am I to assess him now?

"Bella," he said in a soft voice. "Uhm, I have something to give to you before you went to Seattle." He pulled out a rectangle box from his pocket. "I saw it and all I think you'll look good with it."

He opened the box and I was surprised. He put on the bracelet on my left wrist. It's a simple silver chain but with a heart pendant on it. The pendant was embellished with diamonds and sapphire. It was beautiful.

"I hope you like it," he said.

I was teary-eyed but I choke back my tears. "I love it Edward, thank you." I looked at him and he's looking back at me. He lifted my chin and kissed me. It was a soft and tender kiss which made my heart melt. It's like he's saying goodbye and telling me something else. I think it's his way of telling me he likes me but I don't want to fool myself as I know it's Tanya he loves. He broke the kiss and caresses my cheek while our foreheads rest on each other. "Take care, Bella. I'll miss you." He said and got off the car.

_**Almost Present**_

After four years of grueling studies, I'm now a graduate. I graduated with honors with my degree in Education. I plan to teach English at Forks. Four years in the city made me miss my hometown. I want to settle in Forks. Charlie and Liz were happy with the news. Well you see, I never go home during breaks and holidays. I always find a reason not to go home. It's them that sometimes come over to Seattle whenever they have time, just like the same way they do to visit Edward. I heard he'd move to New York to be an architect. Last time I heard, he's getting married to Tanya in two months.

The reason why I never go to Forks before is that I know Edward would also be there. It pains me so much to know he's still with Tanya and being in Forks will make me remember him. That's why I always have my excuses. Now, having heard he'll get married and settle in a few months, I decided to come home.

I picked up my luggage and brought them inside the house. It really hasn't changed much though there are lots of picture frames everywhere. Probably to reminisce the memories of me and Edward. _Sigh. I really need to make-up to them._

Liz mentioned how great and beautiful I looked now. I laughed and said thanks. Our relationship changed and I accept her now as my new mother. I saw how she took care of dad when I was away for college. We're friends now. Charlie said before that he's happy I'm a lot mature now than I was before. I just smiled.

They both asked me if I have a boyfriend now. That's the same question they asked me every time they visit or talk to me over the phone. Jake and I broke off halfway through the first semester of my freshman year. Long distance relationship didn't work for us. I saw him last year with Leah, whom he's married now. After him, I never had a boyfriend. I guess like I said before, it's hard to teach you heart to love someone else.

In the next weeks, I got settled in my new job. Teenagers are difficult to teach, but I love teaching. I bonded with Alice and Rosalie who both own chain of salons in Forks and Port Angeles. Alice is now married to Jasper and Rosalie is married to Emmett; their long time high-school boyfriends. I'm glad it turned out great for them. Although whenever I'm with them, I feel an outsider the couples are not ashamed of showing their affection to their partners.

Alice and Rosalie tried to set me up to different dates but all of them failed. There's no spark, hell, not even a good conversation. I just told them, it'll come but they're just so persistent on these dates.

One day I came home after work, I noticed Liz very enthusiastic over the phone. Apparently, Edward and Tanya will have their engagement party here in Forks. I groaned silently. I didn't see this coming.

A few days later, Edward and Tanya arrived. I hugged Tanya and smiled at Edward though I really couldn't look at him straight. We chatted about their wedding but when I really couldn't take it anymore, I excused myself. I saw Tanya's ring and I wanna cry. I went to my room where I cried. I felt asleep crying.

The following afternoon, I saw different decorations being put up on our house. It's the night of Edward's and Tanya's engagement party. I went to Port Angeles to buy a gift for them. Again, no one knows I'm madly in love with Edward so might as well go along as the happy sister-in-law for Tanya. And speaking of Tanya, I think I just saw her at a coffee shop near the mall, with another man. I didn't have a good feeling about it so I decided to look for a parking space and spy. Yes, spy. Luckily I found one immediately and proceed to the coffee shop.

She didn't notice me, _praise God_. She's too absorbed with whatever she's saying to the guy she's with. I sat next to their seat; it's great that the coffee shop has tall partitions there.

"Mike, just give me a year. A year and a half tops. I told Edward I'm pregnant so he's forced to marry me…" Tanya said.

_Wait, what the hell? She's pregnant? _"I told him I'm a month on the way but he doesn't know it's yours." _Shit! He's not the father? Edward must know!_

"We'll divorce after a year and I'll get half of what he owns. There's no pre-nup. Then we can get married and move somewhere."

_No! No! No! She's planning to milk him his money? What a gold-digging bitch!_ I immediately stood up to go to Edward but I bumped the waiter, causing him to fall on the partition. The partition fell and I saw Tanya looked at me. She must've realized that I must have heard her so she stood up.

"Bella, wait!" she shouted. I walked past the other customers there and hurried for the door. I run towards the car and proceeded home.

Edward was waiting for me at our living room when I arrived.

"Edward, there's something you have to know! Tanya, she's-"

"I know," Edward said calmly but I know he's mad since I see his forehead is creased.

"Oh, so you do?" I asked wondering. _How come?_

"Tanya called me, she said saw you at the coffee shop. She was with her friend and you started to scream bitch at her with all those people looking" he said angrier now.

"W-wait! She said that? That bitch, that's not the truth Edward. I saw her with another guy, holding hands and telling him that she's planning to marry you for your money! And that you're not the father of her child. That Mike is! I swear Edward-"

"Stop with your lies, Bella!" he said as he shook me on my shoulders. "Bella, we're getting married and I'm going to be a father soon. Why are you doing this?"

"NO! NO! You have to believe me Edward. I heard it with my own ears. She's getting a divorce so she can get money from you and—"

"Please don't make me hate you, Bella. I _know _Tanya. She wouldn't do anything what you're saying."

"But I definitely… heard her… saying…" I look at his eyes. The same eyes that made me fall in love with him. It's just that it's not love I'm seeing. It's hate. I felt my heart ache more than the pain I'm feeling on my shoulders as he' still pinning me. "You're saying… you don't… know me?" I whispered.

"Bella, stop now. Please. I'm going to be a father soon. Leave Tanya and I alone" he said and finally let go of me.

I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I retreated and ran for my room. It seems that I'll be crying all day.

Later that afternoon, Charlie knocked at my door telling me to get ready for the party tonight. I was in no mood to party. My heart just broke into millions of pieces now. Then it occurred to me. Edward should not end up for a skank like Tanya. I'm going to seduced him. I'm going to make him mine tonight. I loved him long enough for him to just get married to Tanya. It's time for me to have him. She didn't deserve someone like Edward.

I wore the sexiest dress I could find from my closet. I asked Alice to come by to do my hair and makeup. She didn't ask me why I'm asking her to fix me up for the first time. Maybe she just thought I'm going to meet and mingle with the single guys at the party._ Little did she know what I'm planning to do._

I went down my room when the party is at full swing. I saw my friends and chat with them. I was so nervous as I had never done this before. I drank my champagne straight to give me courage courtesy of alcohol. I drank at least 3 glasses when I started to feel light. Since I really don't anything about seduction, I tried to practice flirting with some guys there. I tried to kiss Eric on the cheek, play my curls in front of Tyler and lick my lips while speaking to Seth. The poor boy has to excuse himself to the bathroom. _Hahaha. _Alcohol really made me loosen up quite a bit.

I saw Jacob at the party. He and I are still friends after everything. With Jacob, I know I'm safe to innocently touch his arms now and then and whisper something to his ear seductively. Jacob seems okay with it as I saw that playful look in his eyes like he knows my plan. He keeps on tucking my hair at my ear and kissed me on my forehead. Suddenly, I felt something like someone was watching my every move. I saw it was Edward. He's looking at me with a frown in his face, like he's going to punch Jacob in his face. I ignored him as I have a different plan for him later and I don't want to alarm my Dad and Liz. I drank and drank some more and Jacob and I were laughing hysterically at his lame jokes. It was great that there's not a lot of guest now, actually everyone's gone. We look like a couple of idiots there laughing foolishly.

Jacob tried to kiss me again this time on my cheek, when I felt someone grabbing my arm.

"Bella, let's go. I'll bring you upstairs. You're too drunk" Edward said. _Time to start my plan._

"Really? I don't feel like I'm drunk already. I'm having too much fun with Jacob here. Right, Jake?" _Okay, I might be drunk._

"Yeah, Bells and I haven't chat for a while now. I missed her!" He laughed and I joined him.

Edward looked disgusted. "I think _Leah_ is waiting for you at home, you know, your _wife_?"

"Oh no, she was the one who suggested for me to go. She and Bella are friends. She wanted me to catch up with her. She misses Bella"

"Yeah, best friends!" I laughed again. _Oh no! I'm drunk and I'm not thinking straight. How about my plans!_

Without warning, Edward lifted me on his arms, carrying me across the living room. I don't know where the hell Tanya is, but I don't care. I loved the way I felt on Edward arms. Then I remember Jake. I looked at him over Edward's shoulders and I saw him grinning. I just smiled and embraced Edward. Nothing seems to matter now.

Edward laid me down on my bed. I knew this is the time so I pulled Edwards tie for him to fall down with me. He looked at me surprised. I really don't care about anything right now as I'm dying to kiss him. I kiss him passionately on his lips. It felt amazing, much better than the kiss we'd share before. For a while, he wasn't responding so I tried to urge him by licking his tongue. That's when he responded to my kiss with equal passion. I'm totally lost at his kiss now. I never wanted it to stop so I groaned when he pulled away. It seems he forgot to breathe as well as I so after a short, deep breath we kissed again. This time I ran my fingers through his sexy hair to pull him closer to me.

I tried to remove his coat but he pulled away from me. "No, Bella. This is wrong—" he said.

"Sshh. Edward it's not. I've never wanted anyone like this." I look at him straight to the eye with so much passion. "Please be mine tonight."

He kissed me again this time and I was so happy I cried. He noticed and kissed my tears away while slowly undressing me. I didn't wear any bra so after he pulled the zippers of my dress down, I was naked except for my thongs. He seems to like what he saw as he immediately sucks one nipple. All I could do was moan. It felt great. He touched, licked, caress my breast and I was getting burned with the feeling.

Slowly, he pulled my thongs down and slid his fingers through my wet core. I gasped as he circled my clit and pushed a finger on my slit. I was beyond sane now. I'm getting close to my orgasm as he slowly pushed in and out of me with his fingers. Then it happened, I cried and trembled when I orgasm. It was a wonderful feeling.

While I'm still riding down from my high, I noticed him peeling his clothes off him. I'm dying to see him naked. When he's full bare, I tried to touch him but he held my hand. "Later, Bella. Right now I'm just dying to be inside you" Then he plunged in.

It hurt. A lot. See, I'm a virgin. Jake and I never got intimate as I don't feel any sparks from him. I know he didn't feel it as well. But enough of him.

Edward must've notice my discomfort. I saw his face; he must be surprised that the barrier is still there. He smiled at me and said sorry. I kiss him saying it's okay. Slowly, he tried to pull out and then sucked my nipples. I felt the same feeling again so he continued doing it to me.

His thrust got a little bit faster now and I don't feel any pain anymore especially now that he's circling my clits again. He pushed faster and harder now and I'm getting lost with another orgasm building up inside me. "Edward, I'm so close again…" I moaned.

His movements became faster and I came undone. It was marvelous. I see stars and I felt Edward joining me there. He didn't pull out, but hell I care. It was the most wonderful experienced I felt.

Edward pulled out on top off me and lay down beside me. I kissed his chest and fell asleep.

**Please review. Thanks! :D**


End file.
